


我想了太多关于你的形容

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 圆勋
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	我想了太多关于你的形容

《我想了太多关于你的形容》  
李知勋给权顺荣折腾完了，他倒是神清气爽出了淋浴间，出去的时候手里还抓着皱得不成样的两套舞台服装，自己却是满脸潮红双腿发软，连衣服都是权顺荣拿进来帮忙穿上的。

走出淋浴间的时候，成员们急着下班都跑了个精光，权顺荣坐在沙发上等着他，还有一个全圆佑还在慢慢吞吞收拾着东西。

李知勋抓起自己的包就走，一瘸一拐走路姿势够难看，权顺荣跟上来要扶，李知勋偏头一瞪，“你走开！”权顺荣也有些委屈，自己憋了这么多时间，难得抓到李知勋自投罗网，这个便宜不占才是傻子。

另一半身子也给人搂住了，李知勋都不用回头去看，“你也松开。”“我又怎么招惹你了？”全圆佑的脸被渔夫帽和口罩捂得严严实实，李知勋急吼吼地甩开，“我自己可以走！”

强忍着身后不适，李知勋快步往自家分队的车上去了，全圆佑和权顺荣走在后面，突然说了一句，“怎么在这就折腾他了，”权顺荣挠挠头，“憋不住了……”“当初偷跑的人会有什么下场，我们可是约好了的。”全圆佑的神情权顺荣看不分明，但这事确实是早就约好的，他咬咬牙：“行，但你不许太折腾他……”“你还有资格和我提点这个吗？”权顺荣确信了全圆佑现在的幸灾乐祸，自己得有段日子不能去楼下品尝漂亮猫咪了，可权顺荣可不担心这件事，既然家里不行，那就再找个地方便是了。

今天这淋浴间体验告诉了权顺荣，吃饭不一定要在饭桌上、睡觉也不一定非得在床上，在非常规地方的猫咪吃起来可更有一番风味。

李知勋在屋里躺了老半天，金珉奎喊他去洗漱，他嘟嘟囔囔说在电视台洗过了，金珉奎哪能忍，但他又喊不动，只好偷偷去告诉崔胜澈，李知勋又不卸妆就睡觉，急得崔胜澈巴不得直接伸手拎着李知勋丢进浴室。

李知勋从浴室里出来的时候，过道和客厅的灯都给关了，他揉着自己湿漉漉的头发，躺在客厅床上的人还戴着眼镜横握着手机，见到他出来问了句：“洗完了？”

李知勋自知下午和权顺荣置气误伤了全圆佑，这时候全圆佑找他说话，还恰好给了他一个台阶下，李知勋哼哼唧唧几声就当是回答。

全圆佑让他去把头发吹吹干，李知勋犯懒得很，摆摆手就说懒得吹，全圆佑漫不经心地说：“不吹干头发直接睡容易秃顶。”李知勋顿时停下脚步，全圆佑这时候收了手机，看着李知勋显然是陷入了早点休息和保护头皮这两个抉择中。

李知勋挣扎再三，觉得还是秃顶这事比较严重，万念俱灰到浴室掏吹风机去了。

他举起吹风机给自己吹脑袋，满是雾气的镜子里映出另一个人影，李知勋手里的吹风机给接过去，全圆佑什么话都没说，只是帮着李知勋吹头发。

全圆佑的指腹穿过他半干的头发甚至让李知勋的困意更加浓重，他的眼睛半合着，耳边还是吹风机的嗡嗡声。

“好了。”全圆佑吹完他的头发，李知勋已经困得睁不开眼，急吼吼道了一句谢就要往屋里跑，全圆佑抓住他的后衣领，李知勋有一种自己是猫被抓住了后颈肉的错觉，他嘟嘟囔囔：“我好困……”“那就和我一起睡吧。”

明明距离自己的床仅几步路，李知勋却被全圆佑框在客厅的床上逃不开，他这一躺下了也倒无所谓起来，由着全圆佑分给他半个枕头又给他罩了被子。

这还没进入深度睡眠，刚刚还在他头皮上轻柔按摩的手攀进了他的T恤里，带着一点吹风机残余的热气，到了李知勋的胸口处，便毫不掩饰自己的来意，揉搓起李知勋的乳头来。

李知勋困意给吓跑一半，缩起身子要躲，却恰好迎入了身后全圆佑的怀里，屁股后面顶着全圆佑那火热滚烫的东西。

他觉得自己还能再救救自己！

“别闹了。”  
“和顺荣也是这样说的吗？”

全圆佑的手下移，李知勋刚以为自己逃过一劫，那手却勾住他的腰，往后狠狠一拉，让他彻底掉进了全圆佑怀里。

李知勋欲哭无泪，这俩玩意今天都怎么回事！

“我真不行了。”  
“知勋可以的。”

“这儿是客厅！随时都有人出来！”  
“我没打算和权顺荣一样把你扒光了。”

被子外面是俩脑袋紧紧贴在一起，被子里面全圆佑的手已经把他的运动短裤和内裤一口气摘了下来，纤细的手揉搓着囊袋，刻意不去碰那主要的柱体。

“手活还是我比较好吧。”

李知勋兴致给挑起来，翻过身去讨全圆佑的亲吻，“做爱时候怎么能提其他人。”“是你在和别人做爱的时候先提及我的。”全圆佑如他所愿地吻着他，手也捏着他的腰侧，李知勋喘着粗气骂：“我怎么就没咬烂权顺荣那张臭嘴！”“你可别咬我的。”全圆佑听闻急急将李知勋又翻了回去，“把枕头下面的东西拿出来。”“我不！”李知勋这时候倒是撒起娇来，下午他给权顺荣欺负得不轻，这时候还不得好好在其他人这儿泄泄火。

“疼得可是你。”全圆佑的硬物已经顶在李知勋后穴门口，“我可没权顺荣那个耐心给你扩张。”李知勋倒也怕了全圆佑这个心无定数的主，老老实实摸出了避孕套和润滑油给他。

全圆佑倒了点润滑油在自己手上，手指在李知勋后面抠弄，李知勋咬着嘴唇不敢发声，这可是宿舍的客厅，随时都人会出来，他一只手捏紧了被角，另一只手却学着之前全圆佑的样子揉搓着自己的胸口。

李知勋正意乱情迷，自己的手却被全圆佑背到身后去，全圆佑藏着些许怒气：“权顺荣偷吃，现在你也偷吃，你们俩也太不尊重我了。”随即将沾了润滑油的手伸进了李知勋的嘴：“是适合你的味道，海盐味的，浪得很。”

“就会打嘴炮，有本事就打真炮。”李知勋咬了一下他的手指，全圆佑也不客气，戴好了避孕套就直奔主题，“我有没有本事你还不知道吗？”

两个人侧躺在一起，李知勋难耐地翘起屁股去吃下更多，全圆佑抱住他的腰，将两个人姿势转换为上下，“这样好发力，让你更舒服。”

“什……什么嘛，和权顺荣一样，只是想在我身上发泄的疯子。”李知勋不知道从什么时候开始带上了哭腔，抽泣着说完一段话。

“瞎想什么呢？”全圆佑这句话每个字都用身下动作标上了重音，“本来我都和他约好了，回归期不许做这些事，都是他先偷跑了，但也不怪他，你自己穿成这样，我这舞跳完脑子都空了，你偏要露这么多在我面前走来走去，除了想操死你，我真想不到其他事情了。”

“就……就不能找点……好的形容嘛！”李知勋的头埋在枕头里，声音模模糊糊的，全圆佑把他转过来，李知勋满脸的泪痕让全圆佑心又软了几分，只能伏下身去吻他，“想了很多来形容你，但想操你，就是我所能想到的，最高的赞赏了。”

全圆佑熟知李知勋的敏感点，硬件和技术都过关的情况下，没一会儿就逼得李知勋满嘴呼喊他叫哥哥。

明明床上甜腻的称呼有这样多，同岁的全圆佑却偏喜欢李知勋喃喃叫他哥哥，大抵是因为这个称呼中蕴藏了太多依赖感吧。

想到这全圆佑又加快了抽插频率，李知勋与他十指相扣的情况下，将指甲都嵌入了他的手背，“哥哥，哥哥太用力了。”“宝贝不是就喜欢用力吗……”全圆佑明白了这个别扭家伙的意思，像是晨昏敲钟的钟杵，每一下都慢悠悠，却每一下都沉重有力。“抱我，抱我，哥哥抱我。”李知勋挣开全圆佑的十指相扣，全圆佑身子又压低了些，方便李知勋抱住自己，自己却还是没有伸手去抱他，“我想，我想和哥哥更近一点。”“知勋抱好我，哥哥在努力，让知勋开心了就能抱着知勋了。”李知勋的手随着全圆佑的话又收紧了。

“小勋，小勋，小勋，小勋……”全圆佑几乎要被李知勋温热的后穴融化，他快速轻声喊李知勋的名字，李知勋也“哥哥哥哥”的回应着，眼神迷离，腿缠上全圆佑的腰，早已经是强弩之末了。

随着一声闷哼，全圆佑彻底压在了李知勋身上，李知勋是早在全圆佑之前就已经射在了他的肚皮上。

“去洗澡吧。”  
“我明明刚洗过！”  
“哥哥给你洗。”  
“臭不要脸！”


End file.
